


Guess you could say you're Ina Love ;)

by Adriaak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :DDDD, F/F, F/M, Ina Leifsdottir is my beautiful wife, i freaking love her so much aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, she needs to have more appretiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriaak/pseuds/Adriaak
Summary: Just at the sight of Ina- you immediately fall for her.But how could you not?Her beautiful; honey blond hair, her sky-blue eyes that seem to glitter every time she looks at you, the million freckles that dot her face- and then her delicate lips-God, you just wanted to kiss her- hold her in your lap- cuddling her close to your chest- giving each other lazy kisses.However- Ina had other plans for you.





	Guess you could say you're Ina Love ;)

Just at the sight of Ina- you immediately fall for her.

 

 

But how could you not?

 

Her beautiful; honey blond hair, her sky-blue eyes that seem to glitter every time she looks at you, the million freckles that dot her face- and then her delicate lips-

 

God, you just wanted to kiss her- hold her in your lap- cuddling her close to your chest- giving each other lazy kisses.

 

However- Ina had other plans for you.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Ina? Can I talk to you privately?"

 

Ina glances up from her tablet, and nods her head; following you into an empty room.

 

You sit down on the bed and Ina does the same. Ina looks at you with a confused look on her face, as you murmur something under your breath- shifting your gaze away from Ina's beautiful freckled face- trying your best not to stare into her pretty sky-blue eyes.

 

Ina cocks her head to one side.

 

"Are you okay [y/n]?" She asks, shifting her body as she tries to look your face- which is now turning a little pink.

 

"[y/n]?"

 

You shift your gaze.

 

"[y/n]..."

 

You shift your gaze again- pink flushing over the bridge of your nose.

 

"[y/n]!"

 

You finally look Ina in the eyes- watching hers dart from your eyes to your lips. Ina gently lays her hand onto yours, softly glancing up at you. You gulp nervously as you lean in towards Ina. Time seems to melt away as the space between you and Ina slowly disappears.

Ina's eyes flutter close; and yours do the same. You can feel her hot breath brush against your lips- and that's all the invitation you need. You press into Ina's lips with a tender kiss- making her groan with pleasure as your hands travel up her body, touching the fabric of her uniform- feeling all of her soft curves underneath.

Ina's hand now cradles your jaw, her thumb stroking your cheek as you pull away.

 

"Wow..." Ina mumbled, shifting her body once more so she is straddling you; her face buried in your shoulder, and her arms wrapped loosely around your neck. 

You stroke Ina's hair gently, giving her soft kisses along her neck- stopping to nibble on her ear, making her giggle softly.

 

"[y/n]! Stop it! That tickles!" Ina laughed.

 

You blow a raspberry into Ina's cheek, making burst with laughter. After she finished laughing, Ina laid her head against your chest, as you rub her back- then moving your hands into her hair, causing Ina to sigh with pleasure.

 

"So are you my [boy/girl]friend?" Ina asked softly, her voice all but a whisper coming from her delicate lips.

"Only if you get to be my 'girlfriend'." You laugh, kissing the top of Ina's head.

"Deal." And that's the last word she says before you pull her into another soft kiss.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got my computer taken away from me last weekend so I was forced to revert to pencil and paper- so I wrote this beautiful fanfic!
> 
>  
> 
> :D


End file.
